Together Forever
by LolitaBina
Summary: Lelouch didn't just lost his mother but also his sister. So he sworn to have his revenge and Suzaku willingly stay by the prince side to crush Britannia. They both will destroy everything that goes against their way even if those people are related to them. Will Lelouch be able to have his revenge? [Suzalulu]
1. How It All Started

"Nunnally!"

He screams in pain as he hold the body of his dead sister. After the Britannia attacked, many people had die including the only family he has left. His precious, fragile and pure little sister. Why? Why do they have to take away her too? What have they done to deserve this? He had lost his mother first and then got exile by his own father. After staying at Japan as hostage, he thought he had finally found a home but then Britannia suddenly decides to attack Japan despite knowing they were here. His friend Suzaku had also lost his home as well his father. It is reported that his father had committed suicide to protect the country.

What's going to happen now? He no longer has any reason to live now. Should he just committed suicide as well or live this horrible world? It would have been better than living in this hell.

"Lelouch . . ." Suzaku calls his name.

But Lelouch didn't answer him as he continues to hold the cold body against his chest tightly while tears continue rolling down from his eyes like waterfall. His head was lower down and his eyes continue to stare at those unmoving eyes hoping that it will open again. He had promised himself that he will find a way to get Nunnally to see again but now he could never accomplish his promise.

He will never get to see her smile nor hear her voice ever again. Those days will only become a past memories to him and soon he will even forget her face and her voice. If only his mother was here to calm him with her gentle voice and warm hug like she had always done. But then . . . he felt Suzaku arm warp around his neck while the free hand was used to close his eyes from the terrifying sight.

"I'm here for you Lelouch and I have no intention to leave you. We got each other now." He whispers. "Dry up your tears. Nunnally wouldn't want to see you like this, right?"

". . . Yes."

"So, smile. At least do it for me."

His friend. No. Suzaku is his best friend. When they first met they had been enemies but as time passes, they both have become close. Suzaku is now one of his precious family. How fool can he be? He had forgotten that he still has someone he loves currently living and standing just behind him. Suzaku must have thought he had forgotten all about him when he continues to mourn for Nunnaly death. It makes him feel guilty to learned that between them that he was the weakest.

Suzaku was strong during his father death while he is crying like a baby when his family die. If only he was stronger.

"The Britannia . . . it was their fault." Lelouch says.

"Yeah." Suzaku nods. "It was all their fault."

"I want to destroy them, Suzaku. I want to destroy every one of them who had done this especially those who had killed my mother!" It was then Suzaku gives him a warm smile before he wipes away Lelouch tears with his fingers. "With all my strength I will help you accomplish that dream Lelouch. I will become your sword and your shield. By the name of Suzaku Kururugi, I will become your knight."

Lelouch feels touch by his words and unknowingly his arms releases the body of his sister as Suzaku continue to embrace him from the back.

"We both will change this world together." Suzaku says determinedly. "Just the two of us."

And Lelouch agree with him as he turn his back to embrace his friend back.

"Together forever . . ."

* * *

7 years has passed since then and Lelouch has grown into a fine young man. He was currently running while wearing a hood and a mask to cover half of his face as he run while being chase by some men. He had just stolen few foods from the back of the store before he got found out. This has totally ruin his plan to wander around at the edge of Shinjuku. Shinjuku is a place where the Britannia has destroyed and suck everything to the last core. It is now left as ruin and the very last Japanese try to survive with everything they have. Some decide to become citizen of Britannia to live in a better place but still got treated as lower class.

Ever since Japan got taken, the Japanese has been called as 'eleven' just like when Japan has been called as 'Area 11'. The flag of their rising sun has been changed to be more to Britannia people. Nobody wants to lend a hand to help them since Britannia has conquered too many land and become the most powerful country in the world. No one dare to lay a hand against them.

After getting rid of those men that was chasing him, Lelouch finally decides to return back to his own home which is just a small apartment from the old building that almost collapse. He is in no position to complaint since he has no money and needs to avoid from making contact with any people since it's odd for a Britannia to lives in Shinjuku and he doesn't want any of the royal family to learn that he lives. There's no way he wants to become the pawn of the royal family again and since he had been exile the chance of getting the throne is zero. Surely he will be used for the political purpose if they had found his existence since in their eyes he only has a pretty face and useless.

Luckily he had someone like Suzaku to prove them wrong. As soon he arrives back in his apartment, he places his stuff down before proceeding to take a bath. It has been a few months since he last saw his friend Suzaku. Suzaku had decided to become one of Britannia citizen to investigate the place deeper and Lelouch let him do whatever he wants as long his friend come back safely. His friend has decided to use a different name to hide his true identity and now his name has been officially changed to Tetsuna Kuro. The Britannia probably won't noticed the girly family name and it's useless to change his name to Britannia since Suzaku face is purely Japanese.

"I wonder when he will be back."

They both have survived together and manages to get to this point. Waiting for the right time to strike and defeat the Britannia. Thanks to Lelouch brain he once disguised himself as a soldier just to learn enough about the knightmare control and draw a diagram to teach Suzaku about everything he knows. His friend gives him a grateful smile before he leaves to start his action as well.

"All I could do now is wait for him." The blanket now wrap around his body to keep him warm. "If it's him then everything is possible."

At the same time the military had just announced about a truck that has been driving suspiciously on the road. They believes that it was that exact truck that has stolen something from them. A dangerous power that mustn't be found and if they lost it then surely the emperor himself will punish them terribly without pity.

"Get it back at once!"

Inside the truck were two people trying to keep their head as low as possible as they drive in great speed. They know that the military will appear sooner or later so they have to get away from their sight as soon as possible. The only way they can do that is go to Shinjuku since it's the only area they familiar with.

"They seriously doesn't know when to give up."

"I guess that's it's true that we have obtain the poison gas. It will be dangerous if it suddenly leak."

The girl nod her head as grip her hands tightly hoping for everything to go well. Not far from them a boy was looking at his phone to see any interesting news as he hide in the corner of the vehicle. If any soldiers find him there then he will surely got killed in an instant since he is not wearing any uniform and a Japanese. Hiding these days are hard since his body are not small as it used to but at least he has gotten stronger now. Just by exercising everyday he had reaches the high fighting level in ease but sadly his companion is more into brain challenge. It doesn't surprise him to see Lelouch fainting after an hour of running.

"It has been months since I left him, I should get back home before he done something crazy again." He chuckles.

Suzaku won't deny of having a close relationship with Lelouch, ever since Nunnally death they had stick together like glue and he couldn't help but thinking Lelouch as something more than a friend. They have done things like kissing and touching but nothing beyond that since Lelouch couldn't think of whether they should be lovers. As a understanding person Suzaku give him time and space but he knows sooner or later Lelouch will become his anyway. Besides, he's the solely reason why Lelouch continue to live.

There has been no intention he will let the prince go. Lelouch is his anyway and he will do anything to make that dream happens and the first step would be to destroy Britannia. "Anything for you, my dear."

As soon the vehicle stop, Suzaku quickly take this chance to slip out by opening the secret exit at the bottom of the vehicle and slip out like a thief. He had been planning this for weeks and he has no time to delay before the main aid for Prince Clovis decide to head off and soon when his eyes land on the supply vehicle make his eyes sparkle. A grin spread across his face as quickly dash toward it.

"I haven't cosplay for a while, haven't I?"

The last time he dresses up as a Britannia soldier was to search for information on the special units assigned under the princes and princess of the royal family. He has to say they have a great reputation which he expect no less from prodigy. They do have half of Lelouch blood after all but more physically train in combat.

"Since they decide to release the units means there's another attack from terrorist." He says to himself. "I don't care much about them as long they don't spoil my plan."

* * *

Going back to Kallen, she realizes that they're military helicopters start attacking them so she leaves the truck to her partner and uses the second-hand, Glasgow. Even though it's an outdated knightmare but it's better than having nothing to fight against the enemy. She shoots from the inside a surprise attack before forcing her way out to get face to face fight and for a few minutes she managed to destroy few of them. All she could do is pray that she has given enough time for her partner to run away with the powerful weapon.

But sadly her time ends as soon another knightmare appears which the recent upgrade of a knightmare and the pilot is none other than a noble names, Jeremiah. "As if you lowly eleven can defeat me!" He shouts with a huge smile on his face as he begins shooting. He had the top grade of a pilot so a mere eleven wouldn't stand a chance against someone like him.

"We're not eleven! We're Japanese!"

It was because of the radio that makes him learned of the reason why Britannia release his best unit to pursue the terrorist.

"Kill all the people in Shinjuku if you have to as long the poison gas is retrieve." The person on the radio commands.

Quickly Suzaku pulls out his phone as soon he is out from sight to contact Lelouch. "Sorry to disturb you during your nap time but I believes it will be better if you hide somewhere else for now. There's a report that the Britannia soldiers are coming to kill everyone in Shinjuku." He warns. "And I will be back soon so wait for me, okay?"

It looks like his plans will turns out perfectly.

* * *

Once Lelouch receives the voice message he quickly get out from the house as fast as possible, of all time the military has to attack Shinjuku now. It looks like there will be a lot of bloodbath today as well, it's sad to know that those who know this didn't take action especially his elder siblings. It must have been Clovis who is involve with this since his elder siblings are more organized when planning an attack. He could hear the sound of bombing nearby and the ground starts to shake uncontrollably. Luckily he regain his balance easily and continue to run from the disaster.

"Today is the day, huh?"

Suzaku told him that a scientist had built a new knightmare fitting for the knight of round and since the person who created it is out of budget couldn't fully support guards to ensure the safety of the knightmare. If the rumor were true, once they get their hand on the knightmare then their counter attack will be started faster than they have plan. Lelouch sighs as he pull the hood closer as he looks up to see few of the military transportation fly pass him and closes his eyes shut when he heard the screaming of the Japanese people. The sounds of those were caused by his own people and if possible he just want to kill the source with a bullet.

"I'm sorry." He says to those who are dying at this moment. "Even though I have nothing to do with this but I still share the same blood as them."

The faces of his sibling flashes before his very eyes and with a deep breath he starts running for shelter. Now he could only wait for Suzaku message before he can start his own plan.

* * *

The security system is quite lack and they held no suspicion when Suzaku join the line since his face is hidden like them. He was actually planning to steal the knightmare straightaway but some soldiers spot him nearby and quickly drag him away. They must have thought that he will be punished if he slack off but Suzaku can't help but think of them are annoying. Because of them his plan has been ruined and force to pretend to be of those obedient soldier that will lick the superior boots with no hesitation.

"Fucking Britannia." He mutters.

"What?" One of the soldier looks at him confusedly.

"Long live Britannia or whatever!" Suzaku mockingly says _. 'Well . . . My Lelouch is an exception since he is not like you guys.'_

Then he just follow them around when he receives an instruction to find the poison gas that the eleven has stolen. His goal is to get the knightmare so he doesn't really care much about the poison gas.

* * *

"Have you found it yet?" Clovis shouts in anger.

"No, not yet."

"FIND IT IMMEDIATELY!"

' _I'm so dead.'_

* * *

Suzaku can't believe his luck when he arrives at the underground, just a few seconds on his first job but he had already find the truck that contain the poisonous gas. Out of curiosity he walks into the damage vehicle back to check it closer and out of curiosity he touches the capsule. It was then the capsule suddenly opens by itself causing him to startle. A woman with long green hair appears before him while wearing that restraining jacket that usually worn by criminals. In a glimpse he spot a weird tattoo on her forehead and quickly catches her before she fallen down on the rough ground.

"A girl? It's not a poisonous gas?"

The Britannia lies about secret weapon just because of a girl. Is she that important? Why would they restrain her like this?

"Who are you?" He asks before realizing that she seems to be sleeping.

Gently he places her down before zipping the zipper between her legs to gives her the ability to walk. She looks like a Britannia but since she is being chased by her own people must mean that she must be an important person but refuse to work alongside them. Could she be a comrade?

As soon the military arrives (Which is quite fast) they seems to be angry that he has open it without permission and asks him to die but Suzaku won't die that easily. Especially when being told to do by an enemy so he killed them instead using his hidden gun. He doesn't show any disgust or hesitation when he kill every each of them before grabbing the girl hand to run off. It was then the truck suddenly exploded behind them and awaken the girl from her slumber before she suddenly got pulled by the Japanese. It must have shocked her a bit before she regain her composure and run alongside him.

"It seems that I will be partnering up with you for a while." He says.

The girl didn't say anything and just follow him.

* * *

Lelouch found himself in an abandon building instead and wonder if he has gotten lost. The path he usually took must have change due to all of the explosions that has been going around making him dizzy since he had no time to memorize everything again. Hopefully nothing has changed much since that will ruin his battle strategy.

"Suzaku . . . hurry the hell up and contact me. He must have already got the hand on that knightmare, right?"

Being here defenseless doesn't seem like a good idea especially when he heard a loud sound of a machine approaching his way very fast.

"Oh god."

It was then a knightmare appears before him which is quite advance making him gasp. If only he can get a hand on this baby then he will happily have it as his early birthday present. It's not like he is saying that all Suzaku presents sucks, it's just that this things will be even more useful.

"State yourself!" The woman voice can be heard from the knightmare.

Villeta Nu look at her screen and notice that the boy before her was a Britannia as soon he put down his hood. Those eyes . . . there is something about those eyes that gives her goose bumps as if it staring directly at her soul. His eyes are purple in colour and his skin are pale as if it hasn't being touch by the sunlight. Slowly he raises his hands in the air and look up at her with confident look.

"My name is Alan Spacer. My father is a duke." That trick is enough to scare the soldier since duke is the most powerful title for a noble after a royalty. She gets out from her knightmare with gun in her hand as she warns him not to do any unnecessary stuff to check his ID. It was then he sweat drop when he realizes he doesn't have any ID since he thought saying that he was the son of a duke is enough. It seems that he only has a few seconds to come up with a plan before she found out he was lying and blast his head off. It will be worse if she takes him for questioning.

As she steps closer Lelouch start planning on what he should say next but a familiar voice disturb his thought.

"Lelouch?"

Suzaku and a strange girl walk up the stairs nearby them and the woman attention turn to them immediately. Villeta notices the gun in Suzaku hand at the same time as Suzaku which cause them to point the weapon at each other.

"Why is an eleven doing here and not doing his duty?" She asks. "You have no rights to be pointing such thing at me."

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch voice fill with fear when they both starts shooting at each other. Since the woman has higher experience she almost hit Suzaku head but he manage to dodge it. Sadly his ear got scratch and starts to bleed. The woman continue to shoot and the weird girl suddenly block Suzaku from the woman point and got shoot instead. Her sacrifice was too sudden making them all freeze.

"Who is she?"

"Jealous?" Suzaku grin due to Lelouch sudden question making the boy blushes.

It was then the girl suddenly grab Suzaku leg and his body suddenly travel to a different dimension. It was like he got suck up in a black hole and weird images appear in his brain. The girl translucent naked body appear before him once more and he doesn't seem affected by it since he is not exactly straight.

"You do know that I'm not exactly attracted to anyone other than my dear Lelouch."

"I know." A teasing smile shown on her face.

"Where the hell am I?"

"You don't want it all to end here, don't you? You appear to have a reason to living. If you had power, you could live. I'll make a deal with you. In exchange for power, you must make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and while you lives in the world of humans, you will live unlike other humans. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of king will isolate you. If you are prepared for it."

This sounds exactly like a challenge.

"Very well." Suzaku face darken with evil. "I will accept this deal!"

"The Geass is yours."

He suddenly comes back into the real world and a symbol suddenly appear in his left eye. His hands unconsciously pull Lelouch to him and press the prince face against his chest to hide the view that's about to happen. The woman was speechless when the Japanese look back at her with those cold eyes.

"I, Suzaku Kururugi commands you to die."

Like a puppet the woman suddenly points the gun she has to her own head. "Yes, my lord!" She shouts proudly before pulling the trigger. The sound startle the prince before he hesitantly look back to see a dead body before him. The scene reminds him of his sister and mother covered with blood from head to toe making his body failing on him. Thankfully Suzaku was there to support his body from falling down.

"H-how?" Lelouch asks.

"Truthfully I don't know how it happens." Suzaku continue to smile making Lelouch worried. "But I have to say that this power is quite useful, am I right?"

"The power to control people?"

"Yes." Suzaku answers cheerfully. He places his hands around Lelouch to lift the prince easily with his one arm before taking a closer look on the corpse. When he found the key to the knightmare he uses his free hand to take it before going to their ride. "Change of plan, we have to forget about the new knightmare."

"Alright." Lelouch nod his head weakly. "I will proceed with using the terrorist or our gain and take our victory."

"Yes, your highness!"

* * *

Kallen is currently running away from the terrorist and hopes she will soon get off from her tracks but they still continue to follow her from behind. She bites her lips once she realizes that her battery almost run out and from the circumstances there's isn't a chance for her to outrun them.

"Get to the east track immediately!" The stranger voice from the radio orders her.

"Why on earth should I do that?" She asks back angrily and wonder how the person able to trace their line.

"To win."

That word . . . Terrorists had never been able to win before and her instinct is telling her to obey the voice order so she agrees and follow the person command. The man known as Jeremiah simply laughs as the girl move somewhere else and mock her that she won't be able to run anymore. A train suddenly appears on the track and moving fast toward their way.

"Jump!" The stranger says.

Kallen follow the order and Jeremiah quickly jump as well as the other soldier try to stop the train with its own knightmare.

"Just give up!"

It was then something shoot from his blind spot and harm his knightmare. In shock he look up to see the knightmare belongs to Britannia is fighting against him. "Is there a traitor? Or an eleven had stolen one of our Knightmare?"

Kallen quickly turn around to attack Jeremiah back and make him pay for all the suffer she felt. The man must have realize this and quickly use the emergency escape and fly out of there immediately. Kallen look up in anger toward the Britannia, she will never forget the pain he had make her. It was due to him that she had lost her partner.

"COWARD!"

As soon she feels a bit relieve, she turns to see the knightmare who had help her has disappear. "Who was that?"

Who is it that helps her?

* * *

Lelouch shift uncomfortably as his back rest against Suzaku, since the knightmare was small he has no choice but to sit on Suzaku laps as he gives order. Suzaku was a better pilot than him since he seems to know how to control it better while Lelouch look at the screen and tell him what he has to do next. He could feel Suzaku pressing himself closer and sometime kisses the back of his neck.

"I never would have dream we'll be this close." Suzaku whispers.

"I-Idiot." Lelouch blushes as he tries to concentrate. "Let just move on to the next phase."

"As you wish." Suzaku chuckles as he moves on to the second point.

* * *

Ohgi and the others surround where Kallen is and seems confused. Ohgi was holding a radio in his hand and suddenly a new command appears.

"Are you the one in charge here?" The commanding voice asks.

"Y-yes." Ohgi answers.

Who is he? Is he a trap? Can he be trusted?

"I present you the tools for your victory. All of them are inside the train. If you need to win then all you have to was follow my instruction." There were a silence agreement between them. When Ohgi nod his head they all follow obediently. They all surrounded the train and shock to see the Britannia knightmares in each of them.

"How did he get a hold on this stuff?"

"The one in the red Glasgow!" It's obvious that it's talking directly to Kallen now.

"Y-Yeah!" Kallen answer.

"How many time do you have?" The strangers asks.

"15 minutes."

"Then I want you to charge. I will be contacting you back after 10 minutes." Then the radio was cut off.

Lelouch sighs deeply once he turned it off and lean his head on Suzaku chest. The Japanese boy release his hand from the control to stroke Lelouch smooth hair and praises him for his good work.

"This is it." Lelouch smiles happily. "We are finally doing it."


	2. The First Step

The prince had become very impatient. After hours of searching, they still haven't heard the news about the girls and sooner or later the emperor will surely know about this. If his father knows then he will be disinherit his rights to the throne and force to become a commoner like those eleven. Those eleven are scums and annoying creatures, if they were all destroy then he wouldn't have to go all through this trouble in the first place. He feels that his blood boiling in anger and it seems that his guards had sensed his wrath as they all look at other direction. Trying to avoid looking directly at his eyes.

"Hurry up!" He commands. "I'm a busy person! Just kill all of those eleven and find that girl!"

Damn it!

"Dead or alive she must be found!"

* * *

"Suzaku . . ." Lelouch moans as Suzaku continues to touches his body. How can he still have the time to act like this in this situation? What if he made a mistake if Suzaku keeps disturbing him? They have been waiting for years for this moment haven't they? Idiot Suzaku.

BAKA!

"10 minutes are up." Suzaku pulls back giving Lelouch his space back. The prince nods his head as he turns to the radio and quickly changes his voice to someone more commanding. Then he leans backward to take a better look on the screen while ignoring Suzaku attempt to seduce him. Now, all he needs to do is place his pawns on the arena before he could start the battle. At first he hesitates when the dead bodies keep flashing in his mind but Suzaku quickly calm him down by wrapping his arms around his slender waist. He needs to keep Lelouch under control if they want to win this war. Suzaku is the sword and Lelouch is the mastermind so they will need each other to win this.

"You can do it Lelouch." Suzaku put the piece of chess in Lelouch hand. "You are our leader, aren't you?"

Lelouch looks down to see the black king rest inside his hand and slowly he nods his head when he feels like he had recovered. "Sorry. I will try not to cause any more trouble Suzaku."

"You're not. If anything happens, I'm here for you."

Then their plan begins.

* * *

"Hey! Are you sure about this?" Tamaki asks Ohgi. "This could all be a trap!"

"They have higher advantage then us so there's no need to set a trap." Ohgi replies. He pulls out the radio once again. "At least tell us who we are working for." The others who heard it were wondering the same thing about the mysterious ally.

Lelouch hold the radio closely to his face when her heard the question. He already knows well that revealing himself as a Britannia will only lose their trust especially since he is the 11th prince of the Britannia and the 17th heir to the Imperial throne. Someday he will tell them the truth and that is when they have taken back Japan. If he hadn't die by that time but his death will have to await since Suzaku wouldn't let any harm come his way.

"I can't do that." Lelouch replies. "What if these signals are being intercepted?"

"Uh . . . okay." Ohgi replies.

"Anyway. If we're in schedule Q-1 (Kallen), the enemy will be there in about 23 seconds. There will probably two of them so be prepared to shoot them through the wall." Lelouch orders.

"Are we really doing this?" Tamaki seems hesitant.

"Everyone! Check your weapon." Ohgi orders.

Tamaki could only scream in surprise to see his leader agreeing to this easily. Lelouch on the other hand seems relieve that everything is going according to his plan. With their help, he will surely win against the Britannia and they will make history. He will be the king and as a king he will move them all to checkmate. "I wonder if Clovis skill had gone rusty over the years." He chuckles.

"What will happen if it does?" Suzaku asks.

"Then this battle wouldn't be a challenge." He grips the king piece tightly in his hand. "I want you to witness our victory Suzaku."

"Then I'm glad we got the first class seats."

* * *

"We spotted the enemy your highness!"

"Hmm . . . That was easy." Clovis sighs.

"Hurry up and send our men to destroy those eleven immediately!" The old man orders. Unknown to them a group of Japanese were waiting behind the walls with their weapons up. Ohgi was doing his countdown as his thumb ready to press the big red button. If the mystery guy order was right then the enemy will come in a few seconds.

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . 0!"

They all start shooting at the wall with all their might and as the mystery guy has predicted they were two knightmare at the other side of the wall. The bullets had hit them directly and exploded causing the two enemy to die immediately.

"Everyone! Follow what the voice say."

Like a machine Lelouch starts giving them order with no hesitation. In his eyes, he is now looking at a small chessboard and the enemies and allies has all become his pawn. As he had said before, as a king he will lead them all to victory. Suzaku smile with satisfaction to see them all winning. Nobody can beat Lelouch in his game even if that person is a Viceroy of Area 11.

This is their rebellion!

"What is going on?" The third prince was standing in shock to see his troops are dying one by one. Such thing has never happen before in his life. What on earth is going on?

"Send them all! Send all the units!"

He thought he will win now since all of his units has now surrounded that one knightmare. The victory should be his but then the knightmare disappear and the ground below suddenly collapse beneath the people. All he could do was just stare dumbfound as he lost hundreds of his soldier in a mere seconds. Who is he fighting against? What kind of person can think of this move and defeat him this easily? The only people who had beaten him before are his elder siblings.

It has to be a coincidence, right? Or luck is just siding with the eleven today.

"Oh . . . it seems you have some kind of trouble your highness." Lloyd laughs when he appears on their screen. "Want me to help?"

Out of desperation the third prince has no choice but to accept. "It seems that I owe my brother a favor."

It was then a new knightmare with the name Lancelot were shown when they lift the curtain off. Lloyd and his assistant Cecile gathers at the back to see the Lancelot activates for the first time. Hopefully the pilot they have chosen has high compability with the knightmare as they have already anticipated from the first test they have. "Are you ready Mr. Tsubasa?" Lloyd shouts.

"As I will ever be." The pilot says before he blasted off.

* * *

The victory is obviously theirs but he suddenly feltl like something is not right and shiver. Suzaku gives him a weird look before they heard someone is screaming in the radio. "Has someone actually took a hit on them?" Suzaku leans forward at the voice. It was then he starts having an uneasy feeling as well.

"Ah!"

Another one.

More and more screaming can be heard from the radio and they keep saying that the knightmare is too fast for their eyes to catch up. But what surprise them most was that only one knightmare who's attacking them. Could it be the knightmare that Suzaku intend to steal beforehand? Is has to be very powerful since it has destroyed countless of Britannia most upgrade knightmare. Now it starts to make him curious on who is piloting it.

"What the?" Suzaku suddenly move the knightmare backwards which almost drop Lelouch from his laps.

"Suzaku?"

"Hold on tight!" Suzaku orders when suddenly the building starts falling and Lelouch just realized that they got attacked by a new type of knightmare. It looks like a white knight in a shining armour but instead of being a hero, that thing is their enemy.

"You're the commander aren't you?" The voice asks angrily and Suzaku glares back.

"Even if we do confess what will it bring us?" Suzaku asks back as he turns his knightmare around to get away from this location immediately.

"We have to get out of here!" Lelouch wrap his arms tightly around Suzaku as his eyes focus on the white knightmare. "If I know this situation will make you hold me then I would have done this sort of things sooner." Lelouch knock him at his head for having the time to joke at this moment. All his friend could do was apologized about his attitude before looking back at their new enemy.

The enemy appears before them and attack with its huge sword. Suzaku quickly block it with the two robotic arms but it doesn't stop from them being pushed backwards. The floor beneath them starts to collapse all the way to the ground floor and the three of them could only brace for the impact. A weird tingly can be felt traveling from their toes all the way to their head. Such a weird sensation on a good day.

"Wow!"

The Lancelot quickly takes this chance to push their knightmare to the ground but before it could finish them off, the red Glasgow punches the new knightmare right at Lancelot face. The Lancelot tries to push the Glasgow back to get rid of the obstacle.

"Hey! I'm here to return the favour!" Kallen shouts at them.

"I know. This knightmare wouldn't be enough to fight back." Suzaku cursed as he drive away as fast as he can.

"That pilot is useful." Lelouch spoke after that long silence. He has never been so scared since the Britannia first attacked japan. "She will make a great ally someday."

"As long she didn't die today." His friend agrees.

The Lancelot was too strong for Kallen to fight back because the red Glasgow has reaches its limit, the knightmare pull the wire inside its enemy causing Kallen at her disadvantage. She knows that if she stays longer, the broken Glasgow will destroy her from the inside so she uses the emergency escape to get away.

"This is it for me."

' _I can only hope that you survive this.'_

"The enemy sure didn't waste time to chase us. If I was in my top shape I would have fight him for real." Suzaku grin causing Lelouch to frown. Once again he smacks Suzaku head and asks him to focus on the road. "You can fight whenever you want Suzaku but right now we must avoid getting caught by the enemy. They thought of us as terrorist and you remember what they will do to us, don't you?"

"I know dear." Suzaku sighs. "I will take your words to my mind."

"Hmm . . ." Lelouch was unconvinced by his words but he let it go for now. Now they have something more important to do. Once again he hold Suzaku tightly as Suzaku turns their knightmare around to shoot at Lancelot but their enemy move like the wind and manage to dodge all of the bullets easily. The way it moves is so elegant and fast. The pilot must be one of the high graduated students from the academy. Suzaku change his focus to the building around them and shoots so the pieces will fall down but their enemy easily dodge all of it again.

"Monster." Lelouch whispers.

The enemy is getting closer to them but then the voice of a woman screaming nearby caught their attention. It surprises them that their enemy turns around and save that woman instead of catching them.

"He rescue someone in the midst of battle. I guess some Britannia can be a gentleman." Lelouch says feeling under the weather but Suzaku misheard it as affection. He thought that Lelouch has fallen in love with the pilot making him growl in anger. This just make him want to kill everyone on his sight but such sight will just scared Lelouch away so he had to control himself.

"I will give you the victory this time." Suzaku says. "However next time will be different."

Then he pull the emergency exit and get them both out from the battlefield immediately. Lloyd, the scientist who created the Lancelot look strangely at the screen before him while Cecile seems quite proud of the pilot. "He save someone?"

The other scientist who works under him nod. "That's right."

"How strange." Lloyd says amusingly. It isn't every day to see someone like Tsubasa around and he can tell that this year will be interesting as hell.

The woman that Tsubasa just saved just look at him with fearful eyes as she continue to hold her baby. Before he could ask about her condition, the woman starts to scream in fear before she run away as fast as she can. It makes him feel down since he had just save her life but it couldn't be help since normal Japanese citizen will be easily scare to see the Britannia knightmare before them.

"Tsubasa?" Cecile calls him using the video call. "If you're tired then we can call this quits for today."

"I can go on." Tsubasa give his trademark smile. "So you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Be careful of his operational time." The scientist warns. "That boy really makes a great piece of equipment." He never felt this proud as a scientist to create such an amazing thing plus he had found an incredible pilot to use the Lancelot to its full capability. Surely this will make a great weapon for the future.

Unknown to him, nearby Clovis transportation Suzaku and Lelouch had just arrived at the location. Before they could go forward, A Britannia soldier quickly stop them at their spot.

"Halt! Where's your ID?" He asks.

Suzaku laughs while Lelouch smiles when they notices there were only one guard here. "I can't believe that his security is quite low." Suzaku lift his helmet and activate his geass.

"I couldn't expect more from Clovis." Lelouch shakes his head.

"Let us through." Suzaku commands at the Britannia guard.

"Sure." The guard lower his weapon and let them through easily.

"That power is really handy." Lelouch says as he glances at his friend. "If I hadn't been there when you first have it, I wouldn't have believe you."

"We can do whatever we want with this power." Suzaku presses the tip of his fingers on his left eye.

"We?"

"Everything that is mine, is yours." He winks and Lelouch didn't smack him this time but instead he blushes deeply. The prince trust Suzaku with his life so he knows Suzaku won't ever use that power on him but imagining that he can use it on people is kind of scary. If the Geass has no limits then he fears if Suzaku will misuse it someday but he can trust Suzaku, can he? They have been together for a long time so special type of bond has exists between them. If Suzaku ever use that Geass on him, it has to be for a good reason. Right? Those thoughts are scaring him so he quickly pushes it away.

"Time to pay my brother a visit."

* * *

Kallen had meet up with Ohgi before they move on to the shelter where they hide the rest of the Japanese. Everyone in there were panicking and screaming since they know that they're going to die today since Clovis had ordered that all eleven has to be wipe out. Most of them were asking where the mysterious guy are and why isn't he helping them anymore. She bites her lips wondering what she should do next. Even Ohgi is stressing out on how to flee his people from here. She could only hope the person who had save them hasn't die yet.

The gate to their shelter was then destroyed and Britannia soldier enter with their tank. The soldiers from inside the tank come out with their weapon and all pointed toward the Japanese.

"So this is where all the eleven are hiding. Prepare to fire!" The leader raises his hand as a signal. The Japanese starts crying louder and begging for mercy but none of them will be shown any sympathy.

Kallen eyes start to tear up. "Big brother!"

No! She can't let things end like this. Her brother death still hasn't been avenge yet! And she still has a mother who is waiting for her inside that house. There are so many things she haven't done yet. Why did they do to deserve this? If only a miracle can happen now and safe them all.

Before they could fire, they suddenly heard the voice of the third prince. "Attention, all forces! Cease fire at Once!"

"Eh? Cease fire?" The Japanese including the Britannia were shocked by the announcement.

"In the name of Clovis la Brittania, third prince and royal viceroy of Area 11, do as I ordered and cease fire at once. You shall all cease all destruction of building here! All casualties including Britannia or Eleven, shall be treated as equals."

What is going on?

"In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you shall do as I order you to. Cease fire at one! I shall allow no further fighting!"

Everyone at Shinjuku was speechless by the announcement since they wouldn't expect him to say those words.

They were safe.

For now.

* * *

"Are you satisfied now?" Clovis asks as soon the light were turn off as well the communicator to the outside. "What do you want me to do now, singing the national song or just play a game of chess?"

"You have never change." Lelouch says as he take a step forward with gun in his hand. "Don't you remember? You used to play chess with me when we were kids but I have always won."

"Huh?" Colvis raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"Remember? At the Aries Villa?"

"W-who are you?"

Lelouch walks toward the source of light to give Colvis a better look on his face. As expected the man was beyond shock to see the person who supposed to be dead 7 years ago now standing before him. Before him is none other than his half-brother, Lelouch vi Britannia the 11th prince of the royal family and the eldest son of the 5th empress.

"Lelouch?"

"It has been a long time, brother."

"But . . . I thought that you were . . ."

"I'm dead? I have finally return dear brother of mine." Lelouch smile sweetly as he brushes his hair away from his face to give his brother a clear look on his now mature face. He is no longer a naïve boy but a person who willing to fight against his own country and bring down the emperor. He will bring this country to justice and free all of those country who had been taken by the Britannia.

"I came here to change everything."

Suzaku stay silent at the shadow as he looks at the two of them. They were no clear resemblance between them making it easier for him to kill the person if Clovis intended to do anything dangerous to his Lelouch. "He was really unguarded. Such a foolish Britannia prince." He says in disgust.

"I'm so glad Lelouch." Clovis voice calming down and sounding relieved instead. "I thought you have die when the Britannia attacks Japan. It is such a good thing that you're alive and now we can back go back home to our homeland together. I'm sure the others will be excited to see you again Lelouch."

Lelouch feels angry when he heard Clovis mentioning his siblings.

"And let me use as a tool again? No, thank you."

"B-but . . ."

"Remember what happen 7 years ago before I was exiled? My mother was killed because one of the empress, they were jealous because of my mother who used to be a commoner is the closest to father. One of the empress kill her but makes it look like a terrorist work to cover up her track. Because of that my sister were left blind and crippled and we both were thrown away as hostages!" Lelouch shouts in anger. "Because of you guys . . ."

His hand starts shaking.

"Nunnally is dead."

Suzaku finally decides to take step forward to the scene.

"WHO KILL MY MOTHER?" Lelouch asks.

"I don't know!" Clovis starts to get frighten when the gun is nearing his face.

It was then Suzaku pats Lelouch shoulder and lean forward. He throw off his helmet making the prince look directly at his eyes. Suzaku glares at the corrupted prince. "Let me handle this, dear." Then the Geass on Suzaku eye activates so Lelouch looks away for Suzaku to give his order. "Who kill Lelouch mother?"

Clovis froze at his seat and answered. "Schneizel and Cornelia knows." He answers.

"They are involved in this?" Lelouch was shocked to learn that his sister is one of the culprit since he does have respect toward her despite being enemies but now . . . it feels like he couldn't trust them anymore. "That's all you know doesn't it?" Clovis answers with silence to prove Lelouch point so Suzaku release the person from his Geass.

Then Clovis regain his consciousness and starts begging for mercy. "I really don't know Lelouch! We may have different mother but we share the same blood."

"The same blood who had killed many." Lelouch says sadly.

Suzaku take the gun away from Lelouch before pulling Lelouch back into his arms. Even though no words were said, he could feel Lelouch tears and his grip as he tries to control his unsteady heart. Suzaku kisses Lelouch head before focusing back on the blond prince before him. He gives a wicked smile before he pulls the trigger with the gun pointing at the third prince face causing him to gives a horrible and terrified scream. The scream that can hunt many for days. Then he die on that seat with his eyes open.

"You don't have to kill anyone Lelouch, I will be the one who carry this sin within me."

"Thank you Suzaku." Lelouch cries. "Thank you."

"I promise didn't I? I will be here for you until the very end even if the whole world goes against you." Suzaku gives him another kiss on the cheek before carrying him in bridal style. "I will find us a new home now and actually make use of my citizen card. Then we will proceed to our next plan, okay?"

"Okay." Lelouch weakly replies.

Suzaku cover Lelouch eyes with a cloth knowing that Lelouch will react badly if he sees another corpse before him. If only there's a way to cure him but Lelouch had refused any medical help saying that as long this won't bother their plan then it's okay that he remains the way he is. "I will protect you as your knight."

"But who will protect you?" Lelouch asks.

His hands move up to caress Suzaku cheek and that action alone makes Suzaku feels touch. "I don't need any protection." He replies.

Nothing else matters as long he has Lelouch.

* * *

"Oh my god! Is that Kallen!"

Rivalz whistle to see the rich kid has gone back to school. It was rumor that she has some kind of sickness so it's rarely to see her in school and last year she almost didn't show up at all because of her health problem. Not only that, she was beautiful and a shy person so many people have always been attracted to her. They say that she was a good catch for all of the lonely guys.

"What are you looking at?" Shirley asks.

"At the second goddess of high school." Rivalz points to direct Shirley where his attention is.

"Then who's the first?"

"None other than our council president, Milly Ashford." He announces excitedly and Shirley simply smile to see that he still had a crush on their president. He did mentioned that it was love at first sight. Will such thing ever happen to her as well?

"It must be nice to be in love."

* * *

Kallen tries to act as weak as possible before this group of girls who always surrounds her every time she's at school. She doesn't even bother to know their name but they have always act cheerful and act very friendly toward her as if they have been together since childhood. Can't they go somewhere else and leave her alone for once? The only reason she's at school was because of the attention terrorist get after the Shinjuku attack and Ohgi had ordered here to come back so she can keep a low profile.

It makes her angry that she can't join them for a while. If her brother was still alive he would rather join Ohgi than being here.

' _I will return as soon as possible once I receive my order.'_

* * *

"Can you give me a free room for the rest of my life?" Suzaku asks the lady at the counter and she gives him a key freely without questioning. Lelouch had to admit using a Geass to get them a new house seems like a good idea and getting a 5 star is a totally different matter. How long has it been since he last stay at a hotel?

"Come on Lelouch!" Suzaku grab his hand happily as they make their way to the elevator. Different from Shinjuku, it was Suzaku who needs to hide his face in public now since the staff will gives a weird look to see an eleven staying with a Britannia at one of the grandest hotel in the area.

"Slow down." Lelouch laughs at Suzaku childish attitude.

It's funny to think of their relationship in the past when they used to fight all the time and always disagree on many things.

"I also make sure we get a king size bed so we can sleep together!"

"I thought we agree on two?" Lelouch curse for letting his guard down. If he had predict this will happen he would have asks for a different room.

"Come on! It's like having our first honeymoon."

"No!" His face redden. "We're not even dating."

"Ah . . . I thought you wouldn't ask." Why did he has to lean his face so close? It's like Suzaku is trying to kiss him on purpose.

Damn. How did his serious Suzaku turn out to become someone like this? The reason they had to stay here instead of Shinjuku was because Shinjuku is too dangerous now and the food is very limited. Their old home had collapsed and the water supply has been cut short so it won't take a long time for them to die. So, instead of staying at a normal home Suzaku brought him to a hotel to stay. Since hotel is more private and people come and go so nobody will remember their face that long. It's better than staying at a neighborhood fill with same people every day.

They had checked the news of Shinjuku and surprisingly they haven't reported about Clovis death which confuses him. Who is it that is trying to keep it as a secret?

"Are you okay Lelouch? If you feel uncomfortable then we could go back to Shinjuku to search the people who had help us."

"Sure but let's take a break first. It has been years since I have last taken a nice bath." Lelouch rubs his head trying to overcome the sudden dizziness. It was then the image of a woman corpse, the woman who Suzaku killed appears in his mind. Quickly he covers his mouth with his hand to stop his vomit from coming out. Suzaku had his on his back and another around his waist to keep him steady. As usual, he had a very worried expression spread across his face.

"Lelouch!"

"I-I'm fine."

Seeing they had attracted a few attention, Suzaku quickly takes Lelouch to their room. "Everything we did is necessary Lelouch. Don't forget what the Britannia had done to us all." He whispers. "What they had done to Nunnally."

That's right.

This is not the time for him to act like a girl in distress. They are people that must be sacrificed to change this world even if they start it small. Even though they are involved with the death of few Britannia but it doesn't mean they will stop at this point. He must work harder and better if he ever wants to make a difference. With the help of Suzaku then everything is possible.


End file.
